Their Child
by Pipper Pines
Summary: Mike and Zoey have been married for over a year. Zoey is expecting a child.
1. Month 1

**MIKE AND ZOEY'S BEDROOM**

Zoey sighed as she took the pregnancy test. She and Mike had been married for a year, yet they didn't have any children yet. The results flashed: positive! She covered her mouth in shock.

"I'm pregnant!" she whispered to herself. "I have to tell Mike!" She went to find her husband. He was in his home office.

"Mike?"

"Zoey? Is something wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"In that case: stop working your fingers to the bone at the sewing machine; be careful when you're cooking; don't clean the cat's litter box—"

"Mike, the last one I'll follow now, but the other two can wait until I'm a little farther along. Ok?"

**MIKE'S BRAIN**

Svetlana was the only one paying attention to Mike and Zoey's conversation; Chester was asleep, Vito was showing off his muscles **(EW!)**, Manitoba was looking for treasure, and Mal was locked in his area of Mike's brain.

"Mike vill be a father!" she whispered to herself. She had wanted this for them for so long.

"Eh? What's goin' on?" asked Chester.

"Yeah," said Vito. "Mike and his fiancée interrupted me."

"Spill," Manitoba agreed.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Mal asked.

"Vell, first off, Vito, Mike and Zoey have been officially married for over a year. Second, they are finally expecting their first child." They all smiled; they didn't believe her. Except for Mal and Manitoba, that is.

"Congrats to the Shrimp and the Sheila!"

"You all know since we are Mike, this is our child too?" Mal pointed out.


	2. Month 2

**MIKE'S OFFICE**

Mike worriedly picked up the phone to call Zoey for the fifth time since going into the office that morning at 8 am. It was 9 am.

"Hello?"

"Zoey! Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"You've been gone for an hour and a half. I'm fine."

"Don't forget to hire someone to clean the cat's litter box."

"Please just get to work. This is only the second month of my pregnancy. Today we'll pick out wallpaper for the nursery."

"You're sure you're completely fine?"

"See you soon."

That afternoon, Mike left his office at 5. He and Zoey headed to Babies R Us to pick out stuff for the baby.

"How about the jungle wallpaper?" Mike asked.

"Sure." The couple bought the rest of the stuff—gender-neutral, of course—and went home.

**MIKE'S BRAIN**

Svetlana excitedly watched the next day as Mike took Zoey to see Sierra, her doctor while she was pregnant. Sierra took the ultrasound.

"The baby is fine. Everything is going just right." She was carefully marking something inside their file. Svetlana had been keeping the other personalities updated with the news.


	3. Month 5

**Okay, everyone. If I don't do this, the story will take forever. I am skipping the third and fourth months in Zoey's pregnancy. If you want to know what happens, just PM me and I'll tell you. Let's do this.**

**SIERRA'S BIRTH CLINIC**

Zoey and Mike were with Sierra. It was time to find out whether they would have a boy or a girl.

"Okay, Zoey," Sierra said, taking out the ultrasound. On the screen, a picture of their baby appeared. The parents weren't sure what to look for, but Sierra was. "You two will have a baby girl!"

**MIKE'S BRAIN **

Svetlana squealed at the news. A baby girl was wonderful news! This tidbit she'd have to keep from the others. She wanted it to be a surprise on the big day.


	4. Birth

**NURSERY**

Zoey and Mike were in the nursery finishing up a few touches. Zoey was eight months along. She was just putting some baby clothes in the closet when—

"OW!" she squealed as a sharp pain gripped her stomach. "Mike, the baby's coming. Call Sierra and tell her to get a room ready." The father gulped then ran out of the room.

Five minutes later, the proud parents were on their way to the birth clinic. Zoey was nervous and excited; she was about to give birth to their first child!

**BIRTH CLINIC**

Three excruciating hours later, Zoey and Mike were happily holding their daughter.

"We still didn't decide what to name her," Zoey told her husband.

"How about… Kaitlynn?"

"No…" The couple argued for a while, until…

"How about Destiny?" Zoey suggested.

**MIKE'S BRAIN**

Svetlana relayed the message to the others.

"I like that name," Manitoba said.

"No you don't," Mal said. "You just like it because Zoey came up with it."

"Guilty as charged."

"Where are we, _Law and Order_?"

The name was decided on: Destiny.


End file.
